extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
ENERGY
Powers/Abilities Force-Field Generation (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability; Previous Level: Advanced, Upgraded with E.I.C.O. * Energy Absorption (absorb all types of energy to fuel/heal oneself and/or others). * Energy Projection (exert kinetic energy from your hands/force-field in several angles and force). * Energy Formation (produce/generate force-fields in any shapes & sizes). * Levitation (kinetically move objects and/or oneself above the ground). * Invisibility (remaining/being unseen in plain sight/view). * Mental Manipulation (erase/alter/suppress a person's/people's memories, powers/abilities and other brain activity/functions). * Pyrokinesis (mentally & physically control fire/heat). * Cryokinesis (mentally & physically control ice/cold). * Power Mimicry (absorb/mimic a person(s) ability). * Immunity (resistance to time, illnesses, pollution & mental attacks). Age Manipulation Note: Inherited from: MENGA; Innate Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Time Occurance Note: Amplified By: KLAATU & TY * Resurrection (oneself can survive/revive from any accident/feat except aging although oneself experiences short-term longevity). * Chronology (oneself can notice/alter/change/redo/create events at any point of the timeline). :- Note: ENERGY has only demonstrated the "notice" fragment of the aspect/ability. * Space-Time Manipulation (oneself can control and/or move through "time" and/or "space"). :- Note: ENERGY has only demonstrated the "slow down" & "reverse" fragment of the aspect/ability. * Holography (oneself can perceive/view other dimensions, degrees and/or measurements in areas/memories/dreams). :- Note: ENERGY has not yet demonstrated this aspect of the ability. * Eidetic Memory (oneself can remember information that's said/heard/seen/felt and negate others' memories). * Amplification (jump-start/alter/amplify oneself's/others' abilities/powers). * Immunity (immune/resistant to time alteration, polygraphic procedure, power theft and mental/verbal compelling requests) Dream Manipulation (Intermediate) Note: Absorbed from: DREAM - (More Info Coming Soon) Empathy (Intermediate) Note: Absorbed from: SHADOW * Emotion Detection (detect/identify all kinds of feelings of people within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Mimicry (oneself experiences others' current feelings/moods automatically within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Alteration (alter/change others' feelings/emotions/moods after experiencing their current feelings/emotions/moods). * Solicitude (affecting oneself to have congenial behavior and/or become concerned/worried/careful about oneself's surroundings). * Precognition (foresee/watch events happening/occurring in the future of himself/people oneself cares about). * Power Mimicry (allowing oneself to mimic others' abilities/powers only within proximity of others). Technopathy (Intermediate) Note: Absorbed from: TECHNO - (More Info Coming Soon) Sonokinesis (Intermediate) Note: Absorbed from: BAT - (More Info Coming Soon) Tactical Probability Note: Absorbed from: IMAGES * Clair-Perception (oneself can sense multiple of possible outcomes/situations through sight, touch, smell & sound). * Intuitive Aptitude (oneself can analyze/understand/clarify the predicted outcomes of all situations within range). * Holography (oneself can perceive/view their surroundings/environment telepathically while predicting outcomes). * Stage Configuration (oneself can organize/choreograph/rehearse predicted outcomes before selecting an outcome). * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing'' and/or'' stopping time while predicting outcomes). * Adoptive Muscle Memory (oneself can remember/memorize any physical action seen while perceiving an outcome). * Dexterity (oneself can perform accurately/perfectly/errorless while reacting to the intuitive path selected). * Marikology (oneself would have knowledge on what's right and wrong while predicting outcomes). Telepathy (Advanced) Note: Absorbed from: NEGA-MAN; Previous Level: Intermediate, Upgraded with E.I.C.O. * Thought Reception (hear/sense a person(s) thoughts). * Thought Projection (send a person(s) passages/messages/requests). * Imagery Reception (see/hear/sense a person's memory/thought in picture and/or video form). * Imagery Projection (send a person(s) your memory/thought in picture and/or video form). * Mental Persuasion (compel a person(s) with a projective request). * Mental Illusion (manipulating a person's perceptions/mind of reality). * Super Hearing (hear sounds beyond normal limits). * Mental Manipulation (restore/erase a person(s) memories, powers/abilities & other brain functions). * Astral Perception (see/feel/smell/hear/live a person(s) dreams/visions). * Polygraphy (allowing oneself to detect false information/lies from/of others). * Immunity (longer resistance to people's mental attacks with the same and/or below class of "Telepathy"). Superhuman Speed (Intermediate) Note: Absorbed from: LEECH II Oneself moves/reacts/navigates/thinks at speeds of sound * Energy Absorption (consume/absorb energy through eating and/or being within proximity of another speedster). * Super Stamina (allowing oneself to do all kinds of activities for 12 hours before experiencing tiredness). * Perspective Vision (allowing oneself to view everything in "slow motion" giving oneself time to predict near-future movements). * Eidetic Memory (memorize/retain/photograph all kinds of information/data while doing perspective vision/speed-read). * Power Extension (allowing oneself to extend/spread their acceleration to others through touch). * Gravity Manipulation (allowing oneself to move/navigate on vertical interfaces and on water only during acceleration / oneself can also leap vast distances). * Super Strength (exert strength 500 times greater than a human during acceleration). * Immunity (resistant to air/wind, fire/heat, and water during acceleration). Category:Ipswich Category:Grullon Family